Kirby's New Dreamland Adventures
by Gamerctm
Summary: After the battle with N.M.E., Kirby and his friends are facing new adventure, and new villains. But when there is new villains, there are new heroes.


Kirby's New  
Dreamland Adventures!  
By Gamerctm  
  
This is a fanfic created by Kirby/DBZ/YuYu Hakusho fan, Gamerctm. It's rated PG-13 for violence, mild language and blood, because that's my style of writing. (Comes from watching uncut DBZ and YuYu Hakusho.) I don't own any Kirby characters accept the ones I thought up myself. I will automatically copyright these characters (if you want to use them, ask first.) This fanfic will be set after the video games, and when Kirby and his friends are around 17 or higher (because of this, Kirby might be only 8, but he'll be acting 17. I'll explain why later). This is also based on the anime, but this isn't what will actually happen on the series because I haven't seen those episodes yet. So don't expect anything that happens in my series to happen on the real anime. I can't predict how long this series will last, but I'll make it last as long as I can. Enjoy!  
  
Episode 1!  
N.M.E. strikes  
  
"My name is Meta Knight... A Star Warrior of Dreamland... This may seem like an ordinary night at Castle DeDeDe... But in a blink of an eye... The entire Kingdom will be put in danger... And it will bring a turn of events... That none of us, especially I, could see coming..."  
  
The tranquil night at Castle DeDeDe was abruptly shattered tonight. N.M.E. has grown impatient of the constant failed attempts of King DeDeDe's disposal of Star Warrior-in-training, Kirby. So they have taken matters into their own hands...  
  
An ear-shattering roar can be heard throughout the halls of the castle as Meta Knight is fighting against a giant serpent monster. "Get...out...of...here!" he shouts to Kirby and Tiff, who are watching him from behind.  
  
"We can't leave you here!" Tiff shouts back. "Kirby can take on these monsters, if you let him help!"  
  
"P'yo!" Kirby says determinedly.  
  
"You do not understand," Meta Knight says as he slashes the head off the serpent, killing it. The serpent headless body falls to the ground and burns away. "These monsters are not like Kirby has ever faced before. They are far more powerful, deadly. They are the same monsters I fought in the past. Kirby is not yet ready to take on such beasts. He hasn't the education, or the training. You two must leave immediately!"  
  
Tiff is silent for a moment. Until she lowers her head slightly. "Okay... you win..." She says silently. She grabs Kirby's paw and is about to walk down the hall. Kirby, however, doesn't budge. "Huh?"  
  
"P'yo Byou! B'yo Pyou Pyou Byou!" he says while shaking his head. (Or body...) He looks at Meta Knight.  
  
"So... you wish to stay?" says Meta Knight. Kirby nods. "Fine. I will allow you to fight with me. But Tiff... you must leave Cappytown with the other cappies."  
  
"Kirby...Meta Knight..." she pauses for a second. "Please be careful you two..." she says hesitantly. She runs down the hall to find the way out of the castle. After a few moments, a loud roar can be heard from the opposite direction. Charging toward Meta Knight and Kirby, with swords drawn, are 3 sword monsters.  
  
"Here they come!" shouts Meta Knight. He draws his sword and charging toward the monsters. Kirby follows him and when he gets close enough, sucks up one of the monster. He transforms into Sword Kirby.  
  
Meta Knight shouts and slashes in half one of the monsters. Kirby stabs the last one in the stomach then slashes it across the chest. Both monsters are slain and burn away. Another roar follows and a large dragon flies toward them.  
  
"SWORD BEAM!!!" Meta Knight performs the sword beam technique and the beam hits the dragon in the right wing causing it to fall to the ground. Kirby sword gets longer and he finishes off the dragon with one final slash. "We must hurry to the throne room. We can use DeDeDe's monster transporter to take us to N.M.E.'s location."  
  
They start to run further down the hall, but Kirby stops and looks back. He mewls worriedly. "P'yo..."  
  
"Do not worry about Tiff, or the other cappies." Meta Knight says, "Sword and Blade has evacuated the entire town to a safer place. Also..." Kirby looks at him. "We have...reinforcements.  
  
Tiff is running through the empty streets of Cappytown. She hears a familiar voice from afar. "Tiff!" She looks to the left and sees Tuff near the only way out of town. "We gotta get out of here! Mom and dad are at Kabu canyon with the other cappies. C'mon!"  
  
Tiff starts to run over to him, but suddenly, 4 mantis like monsters with sickle like claws leap out of the ground, right in front of Tiff. She screams. "TIFF!!!" cries Tuff." One of the monsters raises it claw above its head, ready to strike down on Tiff. She frozen with fear and can't move.  
  
"VULCAN JAB!!!" An angry voice cries out. A beam of energy hits the mantis in the face causes it to frail back in pain. Suddenly, the one who used the attack leaps in front of Tiff, defending her from the mantis monsters.  
  
Tiff quickly recognizes him. "Knuckle Joe!" Standing in front of her was Knuckle Joe, a former adversary of Kirby. He stands there staring the mantises in the eyes.  
  
"ROUNDHOUSE!!!" He leaps into the air and sweep kicks another beam at the mantises. This time, the beam is large enough to hit all the monsters in the eyes, blinding them and hurting them at the same time. They all let out a strangled cry of pain. Joe scoops up Tiff and leaps over to where Tuff is. He lets her down gently.  
  
"Are ya okay?" He asks Tiff.  
  
"I'm fine, Joe," She replies. "Thanks to you."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tuff asks Joe.  
  
"Meta Knight called for help just before the fight started." He replies. "How could I say no to two old friends," he grins. "Or miss a chance for revenge against Nightmare?" he gets serious again. "You two should go to a safer place! Let me handle these freaks."  
  
"But Joe," Tiff says. "You can't take on all these monsters by yourself!"  
  
"Who says I'm alone?" he says.  
  
The 4 monsters regain they're vision and start to creep over to the 3 kids on their 6 legs. Before they get too close, a small ninja knife flies into the back of the head of one of the mantises and comes out from the front. The knife sticks into the ground right in front of Joe.  
  
"Grrrrrrr..." he starts to get angry. "Why don'tcha watch where ya throw those things, Ninja Boy!" A shadowed figure lands on his feet behind the monsters. The monsters stop and turn towards the figure." They shouldn't give weapons to a guy with such crappy aim!" When what little light there is hits him, Tuff immediately recognizes the figure.  
  
"Crimson Ninja!" Tuff shouted in surprise. The Crimson Ninja, a once straight red triangle ninja student has made great improvement in his skills and is now a full-fledge ninja.  
  
"What do you mean, 'crappy aim?'" Ninja said back to Joe, "I hit that target perfectly." The monster that he hit had a huge hole in its head. Its lifeless body hits the ground and burns away. The remaining monsters set its sights on Ninja and move in to attack. "TELEPORTATION!!!" He vanishes in an instant and reappears behind the monsters. He throws 3 T-stars at they're backs. They stick and they roar in pain. They quickly turn around, one of them are met with 5 arrows in the upper body. It falls back and hits the ground. Like the other one, it is killed and burns away.  
  
"Bulls-eye!" a gruff voice roars out. Everyone turns around and sees just outside the town, another familiar friend.  
  
"You're Kit Cosmos!" Tiff says when she sees him. The former Star Warrior Sargent had a bow and arrow in his hands and took aim again. He shot another mantis right in the eye. As it shook its head in anguish, he shot 6 more arrows at its head and killed it.  
  
"Sargent Cosmos!" Tuff salutes.  
  
"At ease Private Tuff," Cosmos says. "Looks as if Meta Knight was right. Battle is breaking out. I had to get though some tough monsters on the way here!"  
  
"Well enough stories, fuzzy," Joe says. "I got the last one!" Just as the last mantis closes in, someone jumps across it and slashes its head off with a sword. "Huh? Hey!" The one who defeated the final monster lands on her feet next to the body. "Dat was mine!"  
  
Tiff gasps. "Princess Rona!" The 4th and final person was Rona, a princess from another planet that, when visited Dreamland, dressed as a boy to have one last chance at fun.  
  
"Actually it's Queen Rona, but you guys should call me Rona, instead." She told Tiff.  
  
"Well, RONA, dat was da monster I was gonna kill." Joe argued.  
  
"I believe they say something like this, 'Ya snooze, Ya lose!'"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr..."  
  
"Calm down, Joe," Says Cosmos. "There'll be more." Sure enough, more monsters are appearing further in town.  
  
"Tiff," Tuff starts top say. "We gotta go to Kabu Canyon with mom and dad."  
  
"We should leave before they see us." Tiff tells her brother. She turns to Joe and the others. "Are you sure you handle these monsters. You can always come with us."  
  
Joe scoffs. "I could take on these weaklings all by myself."  
  
"How many did you get, Joe?" says Ninja. "I got one."  
  
"I did, too." Says Rona.  
  
"I got two." Says Cosmos.  
  
"Well, uh..." he starts to say. "Dat's not the point! Da point is dat these freaks are dealt with!" he turns to Tiff and Tuff. "Just leave it to us!" Tiff nods and she and Tuff run out of town. "Okay then!" he smirks and rubs his nose. (? Which is hard considering he doesn't have one.) "Let's show em' who's boss." There is silence. "Huh?" He looks around and the others have already left to fight the monsters. He starts to run after them in a funny anime style. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T FIGHT EM' WITHOUT ME! I GOT FIRST DIBS ANYWAY!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, at N.M.E. headquarters...  
  
"I've be transporting monsters to Dreamland via the transporter at DeDeDe's castle like you told me, sir." The salesman told his evil master, Nightmare.  
  
"Excellent," replied Nightmare. "Soon all of Dreamland will be in my control. And the other target..."  
  
The salesman looks through his telescope. "The other monsters are heading to Palmaland even as we speak."  
  
"Good. I don't want any interference from any Star Warrior."  
  
"What makes you so sure that a Star Warrior is living in that city, anyway?  
  
"I believe there is more than one Star Warrior there. I already defeated one of them years ago. I am certain that there are at least two warriors there."  
  
"They won't go without a fight."  
  
"That's why my armies will make little work of them. If they refuse to come, their precious little city will be nothing but rubble!"  
  
Salesman looks into his telescope again. "They have arrived. But there aren't two Star Warriors... There is a entire army!"  
  
"That is expected. Palma has a powerful army. Thus the perfect place for a Star Warrior to remain undercover in."  
  
Palma City, a large city that is located in Palmaland, far distances away from Dreamland. A large defensive wall surrounds the city from any invading force. This wall, however, will be the site of a battle between the good army of Palma, and the evil force of N.M.E. The evil army is marching towards the city, with weapons drawn and fires blazing. This is being seen from a lone warrior standing atop the wall through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Dammit..." the lone human (yes, humans will exist in Popstar) warrior curses the army. The young warrior is wearing full body armor, has two swords by his sides, and has tan hair is spiked up on the top and sharp green eyes. "There's more than I thought."  
  
"Chris!" yells a child's voice. "What's goin' on? I can't see a thing!"  
  
Chris looks down on the stone block that is next to him. "You want me to describe for ya, or find ya a box?"  
  
The voice fake laughs. "Can't ya lift me over the block?" Chris does so and lifts a small boy by the collar over the block. The child is about 10 years old, has short brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a grey shirt, grey sweatpants and sneakers. "That's better! Wow! There's tons of em'! Are you gonna fight ALL of those monsters?"  
  
"Of course, Dekar. We can't win this war without finishing off all of them." He looks around and sees all of the soldiers and troops that have gathered tonight to fight back N.M.E.'s forces. "Besides, this army could use some fun." he then looks at the old man standing about 6 feet away from him.  
  
The old man is wearing the same kind of clothes that Dekar has, except he has brown boots and a red metal wrist guard on his right arm that covers the wrist and half the arm. He has long grey hair and brown eyes. He stares toward the distance with narrowed eyes and a serious look on his face. "Grandpa looks determined." Said Dekar.  
  
"He might be falling asleep." Whispered Chris to Dekar. "They say his fighting isn't what it used to be."  
  
The old man looks at Chris. "They also say his hearing isn't what it used to be." He says to him. "And Dekar, you should really be at the shelter with grandma."  
  
"Aww..." The kid starts to say. "I thought I was gonna, finally, get to see you fight"  
  
"Your grandpa's right. The old man might be goin' senile, but he still got some logic in that wrinkled head of his."  
  
Dekar walks over to his grandpa. "Can't I stay for a little bit?"  
  
"Sorry Dekar. But you need to stay at the shelter. You might get hurt if you hang around here."  
  
"Okay... I'll go..."  
  
"I promise, the next attack on this city, you'll be watching, okay?  
  
"Are you sure you can handle that army by yourselves?"  
  
"Hey, give your grandpa a little more credit." Says Chris; "He may be an old fossil, but his the toughest old dude there is."  
  
"I don't know whether to thank you for the compliment, or kick your ass for the insult." The old man, Mathius, says to Chris. "Dekar, don't worry about us. If any monsters get though our defenses, you should be able to take them on yourself. Just protect your grandma."  
  
"And Maria." Chris says. Maria is his loving girlfriend, who is deeply concerned about him fighting, as Mathuis' wife to him.  
  
"Okay... good luck..." Dekar finally goes down the stairs of the wall and heads to the shelter where the women and children are hiding.  
  
"So have many are there?" Mathius asks Chris.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Chris hands him the binoculars.  
  
As Mathuis looks though the binoculars, "Look like there's about 1000 of them."  
  
Palma City had a small army of 300, but every one of the soldiers had excellent combat experience. Mathuis and Chris were not only the strongest of the 300, but the commanders.  
  
"Should we confront them head on, or let them take the march here?"  
  
"They've gone through a lot of trouble to come here. Let them come over and die here."  
  
Back at Castle DeDeDe, Meta Knight and Kirby are still fighting against N.M.E.'s invading forces. As a giant caterpillar type monster rushes toward the two, Meta Knight uses a powerful sword beam attack. However the monster dodges and is speeding fast towards Kirby. He head-butts Kirby with powerful force.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kirby cries as he flies towards the opposite wall. Before he can hit it, Meta Knight catches him and sets him down. "P'yo! P'yo!"  
  
"Hn." Meta Knight looks away from Kirby and towards the monster.  
  
"Oh..." Kirby mewls sadly.  
  
"When you are fighting anyone, Kirby, you must hold your defense when you're not attacking. Never show your enemy a weak spot."  
  
Just then, 3 wolf monsters leap towards them from behind the caterpillar. Kirby got scratched in the face while Meta Knight killed 2 of them with one fatal slash. Before Kirby could use his sword against the wolf he was facing, he got scratched in the face again. He let out a meek cry in pain. When Meta Knight heard this, he slashed the wolf monster in the neck and killed it. Meta Knight was getting angry.  
  
"How do you expect to become a Star Warrior?" Meta Knight started to scold Kirby. He had angry in his voice. "Don't delay in fighting them, because they will have NO MERCY!"  
  
Kirby mewls sadly again. He knew something was wrong with Meta Knight. He rarely got angry. And even when he did, he never rose his voice. Kirby knew he wasn't trained for battle. He also knew he wasn't as strong as Meta Knight. Still, he was determined to stop N.M.E. once and for all.  
  
Meta Knight was equally as determined. But at the same time, this caused his rising angry and hatred towards Nightmare and his army. Many of his friends lost their lives in the hands of N.M.E. The war he suffered though a thousand years ago has left him scarred, both physically and emotionally. He'll never forgive Nightmare for his terrible actions. And he saw it as he duty, nay, destiny, to destroy Nightmare. Even if he had to do it alone... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Cappytown, the battle between N.M.E. and the 4 warriors became more intense.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Knuckle Joe was screaming in fury towards every monster that came towards. With his volley of Vulcan Jabs and Smash Punches, his incoming enemy's forces dropped greatly.  
  
Queen Rona was also busy, dueling with the sword wielding monsters that were practically targeting her rather than the other 3. Kit Cosmos took out the flying monsters with his keen eye and arrows. Crimson Ninja took out the fastest monsters with his equally fast speed and deadly Shurikens and blade.  
  
"This isn't good for our upcoming battle!" Ninja shouted to his friends. "By the time we get to Nightmare, we'll be too tired to fight!"  
  
Queen Rona slashes another monster. "Tired hands are better than none." is all she said.  
  
Joe punches a lizard monster in the gut then uppercuts it. "Do what ever you want, Ninja." He says with determination. "I'm not stopping for anything!" Joe had his mind set on destroying Nightmare. It was because of Nightmare, his father suffered though war. It was because of Nightmare, his father turned into a monster. It was also because of Nightmare, his father was dead. He hated Nightmare. Maybe even more than Meta Knight did... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Palmaland was about to be thrown into its battle with N.M.E. The Palma City army was watching N.M.E. march closer and closer to its city wall. Christopher and Mathuis told the army not to make a move, until their enemies made their move.  
  
"Took 'em long enough..." Christopher said to Mathuis. N.M.E. was just 3 feet apart from the wall when they stopped. A small monster was carrying a small TV with him. On it was the N.M.E. salesman. "What's with the TV? They gonna bore us to death?"  
  
"Here me out, army of Palma City." The salesman started to say. "We know that 2 powerful Star Warriors are hiding inside your city. All we need for you to do is surrender them to us, and this army will leave."  
  
"Star Warrior?" A murmur is heard among the army, then the entire army started to wonder about these "Star Warriors" the army was after. They never heard of a "Star Warrior."  
  
"It seems the term "Star Warrior" escapes us." Mathuis shouted towards the salesman. "We have no Star Warrior here."  
  
"Don't give us your lies. Surrender BOTH Star Warriors or this city will be nothing but a barren field."  
  
"How 'bout my offer!" Christopher shouts to the salesman. "We'll let you go free. With NO losses."  
  
"YOU'RE actually threatening us to..."  
  
"I'm not finished!" Christopher interrupts the salesman. "All you need to do, is get your leader. Have him stand in front of this army, make him bend- over backwards, and let him kiss his own ass for once!"  
  
The entire Palma City army roared into laughter. The salesman was staring to get frustrated at them.  
  
"If that's the way you feel..." The salesman says with a vile tone. "You've sealed your fate." The screen turns off as he finishes his words. At the same time, the army stops laughing.  
  
A large ogre like monster, the commander of the army, stares at Christopher with narrowed eyes. Christopher notices this.  
  
"What are you looking at, ugly?" he says cockily to the ogre. The monster's face turns to an more angered look. After a brief silence, Christopher grabs his sword from the holster. "Hold..." he merely says to his army. N.M.E. starts to inch closer to the wall. "Hold..." N.M.E. is drawing nearing and drawing their weapons. Many of the soldiers on the wall are getting nervous. "Hold..." N.M.E. starts to scale the wall. "Hold!" Now the army is over the wall, looking into the eyes of the army. "NOW!!!"  
  
Everyone in the army drops their swords and hold up crossbows. They shoot arrows right into the faces of the N.M.E. monsters that scaled the wall. When the arrows contact, blood bursts out of the monsters' heads and they fall off the wall. They are either killed by the arrows or died from the impact when they fell 3 stories off the wall into the ground.  
  
The N.M.E. commander, who didn't scale the wall, grunts another order to his army. If they can't scale the wall, they'll tear it down. More monsters come running though the army, carrying War Hammers.  
  
"GO ON!" shouts Christopher. "I DARE YOU!!!" The monsters start to hit the wall. "FIRE SECOND WAVE!!!" More arrows fly off the wall and strike the War Hammer bearing monsters. Many are pierce right in the head and die. Few remain and continue to smash the wall. "FIRE!!!" More arrows fly and kill the rest. However, more monsters are coming. "FIRE AT WILL!!!" Rather than the arrows flying all at once, a storm of arrows are raining over the monsters, killing many and injuring more.  
  
The commander grunts another command. Scale and smash the wall. More monsters are running towards the wall. Many are killed by the volley of arrows, but some get though. Those monsters start to scale the wall, armed with shields and swords. But as soon as they get over it...  
  
"SWORDS!!!" Christopher shouts to his army. They all stop firing the arrows, momentary, and slash and slice the monsters to pieces. They quickly return to their bows and keep firing. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?!? YOU FREAKS!!!" Suddenly, large stones and volleys of arrows fly towards the good army. "DAMMIT!!!"  
  
"Seems they had enough of your taunts, Christopher." Mathuis says.  
  
"I can't just hang around on this freakin' wall!" Christopher starts to stand on top of the edge.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"I thinking I'm gonna drop down there and take care of as many monsters as I can!"  
  
"You'll get killed. Unless I come along."  
  
"You? But..." Before Christopher can finish, Mathuis jumps off the wall. "I ain't lettin' an old man fight before me!" He jumps off too.  
  
They yell out a loud battle cry as they're falling. Mathuis' fist starts to glow a white aura. "IRON FIST!!!" When he lands, he punches the ground and releases a wide radius of energy that knocks the monsters nearby off their feet.  
  
Christopher falls and lands in front of a monster and slashes its head off, killing it. Another one gets near him and it loses its arm and gets sliced in the throat.  
  
Back on the wall, the men continue to fire volley after volley of arrows and stones. However, some are starting to grow tired and end up getting shot with an arrow or crushed with a stone. The monsters too are dying. They get pierced from the arrow storm and sliced with swords. Very few actually get onto the wall and kill a soldier using its sword or claws. But they don't last too long when an angry soldier who suffered the lost of a friend kills him in fury.  
  
"Mathuis!!!" Christopher shouts to his friend while sword dueling with a monster. "17!" He tells him how many monsters he has killed.  
  
Mathuis punches his enemy in the face with a deadly amount of force. "I got 44!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU SHOWOFF!!!" Christopher kills his enemy by stabbing it and shouts back "18!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cappytown's 4 heroes are also showing fatigue from battle.  
  
"VULCAN JAB!" Joe fires a volley of energy toward a flying lizard type monster causing it to lose flight, crash to the ground and die.  
  
"AHH!!!" Cosmos screams in fury as he slashes the chest of another monster and finishes it off with on final slash.  
  
Rona slashes the next of a monster. It falls on its back and she delivers a grounding stab to finish it.  
  
Ninja is throwing T-stars at a large mantis monster. After 6 stars, the monster hits the Ninja into a wall before it dies. He yells in pain as he crashes into it. Ninja's back strikes the wall and hurts him.  
  
"Ninja!" Rona runs to his aid, but a giant ogre monster hits her with its club. He gets knocked into a tree and passes out.  
  
Joe dashes over to the ogre and jumps into the air. He punches it in the face and rapidly in the chest. He gives him one final uppercut and the ogre falls to the ground, causing the entire town to shake. He lands on his feet. Behind him, a green mantis with red scythe like claw burrows out of he ground. Joe looks behind him and the claw of the monster slashes him in the face. Blood flies out of his face.  
  
"JOE!!!" Ninja yells in panic and worry.  
  
Joe's face has a long single scratch across his right cheek. Blood drips and runs out of the wound and down his face. He locks eyes with the monster. Before he can do anything, 6 arrows fly towards the mantis and pierce its head. Joe looks to the left and sees Cosmos has shoot the arrows. The mantis falls to the side and dies.  
  
"Yeah! Great shot, Cosmos!" Joe yells to the Sergeant. But behind the Star Warrior, 3 more sickle clawed mantises burrow from the ground. Cosmos turns around and fires 3 arrows towards one of them. But it knocks the bow out of his hand. "COSMOS!" Joe runs to help.  
  
A mantis lifts its claw over its head. In a split second it slashes Cosmos across the chest. Another one slashes his face. While the last one stab its claw right through his body. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Cosmos shouts in pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
The mantis slowly pulls its claw out of the warrior. Cosmos slowly collapses to the ground. He lets out a strangled sigh as blood flow out the wounds in his chest.  
  
Joe gasps in horror. "YOU FREAKS!!!" His speed increases. When he gets there, he leaps in the air. "ROUNDHOUSE!!!" he shoots his most powerful energy attack ever. It's so big that it hits all 3 monsters at once and even kills them immediately. When he lands he runs over to Cosmos. "Cosmos! Cosmos!"  
  
Cosmos looks at Joe. "Who would've thought? After all these years... I get my wish..."  
  
"Wish?"  
  
"I knew that this would happen... and I wanted it that way... to die in battle..."  
  
"DIE?!?!" The word shocks him. "You can't die! Not now!"  
  
"I...I'm not needed anymore... I'm sure that you... and the others... can fare on your own..." He remembers all the training he gave Joe, Ninja, and Rona before this battle. Ninja and Rona learned the quickest. But Joe refused to listen to orders or even train. He saw Cosmos' training unimportant and useless. It wasn't until the end that he took it serious.  
  
"Sergeant..." Joe never called him Sergeant before. "Please hold on..."  
  
"You have the possibility... to become a great leader..."  
  
"............"  
  
"Take care... of everyone... Knuckle... Joe... They need...you...now..." He closes his eyes and slowly stops breathing. His pulse stops, heart stops beating, and he takes his final breath. Kit Cosmos, the Star Warrior Sergeant, was dead. But he died knowing that he had no regrets.  
  
"........." Joe said nothing. He just looked down at the Sergeant's body.  
  
"Joe!" He heard a familiar voice shout out. "Joe!" He looked up at the town exit and saw Tiff. "Joe! N.M.E.'s monsters are at Kabu Canyon.  
  
Joe just stood there, thinking of Cosmos' final words. "Take care of everyone." He said to himself. "They need you now..." His eyes snapped open and narrowed. "NINJA! RONA!" he shouted out loud. Ninja and Rona were now recovering from the damage they suffered. "New plan! We're heading to Kabu Canyon!" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, at Castle Dedede, Meta Knight and Kirby have reached the throne room. 7 different monsters are shooting fire balls and energy blasts at the two Star Warriors. Meta Knight is able to block every blast with is sword and agile movement. Kirby barely dodges the blasts that are aimed towards him. A huge fire blast is flying towards him.  
  
"Huh?" Kirby mewls when he sees the blast. He quickly discards his sword ability and inhales the fire. He transforms into Fire Kirby. When he shoots many fireballs back at the enemies. He was able to destroy the first 4 but the last 3 use a large spread of flames to disintegrate his flames. "HAH!"  
  
He uses an equally large spread of flames and pushes the other flames back. After a few seconds in deadlock, Kirby's fire over powers the other and burns the 3 monsters alive. He and Meta Knight soon hear whimpering behind the throne. They quickly run behind it and see King Dedede and Escargoon cowering in fear.  
  
"Dedede." Meta Knight says.  
  
Dedede looks and says in a whimpering voice. "Those monsters are going crazy!"  
  
"Did you order those?"  
  
"No! I swear! It's all a horrible mistake!"  
  
"No mistake, King." A voice says out of nowhere. The 4 look around and see the screen Dedede uses to talk to the salesman was on, with the salesman speaking.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!" Escargoon says.  
  
"Quite simple." The salesman starts to say. " You see, the only reason that we kept sending you monsters was because we wanted to rid the universe of every last Star Warrior, namely Meta Knight and Kirby. But since you have failed countless times to defeat them, we decided to take matters into our own hands." The salesman's sunglasses start to shine. "And of course, we'll help ourselves to this pathetic kingdom and make it ours."  
  
"Now you listen here!" Dedede shouts to the salesman. "This is my pathetic kingdom and you can't take it!"  
  
The salesman laughs. "You chump! You're the cause of all this!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"If it wasn't for you, installing the Transporter, buying the monsters, and giving us all that money, we never would've had enough monsters to start this invasion." He laughs again. "You'll a fool Dedede! But just cause we like you, here's more monsters!"  
  
As the Transporter starts to load up, Meta Knight and Kirby get into battle ready stances. In a split second, a giant mallet comes down and smashes the machine to metal pieces and scrap. To everyone's surprise, it was Dedede who destroyed the machine.  
  
"No one makes a chump outta Dedede..." He says with anger.  
  
"Triple-D?" The salesman says with shock and irritation. "Why did you..."  
  
Before he can finish, Dedede smashes the screen to bit and cuts off the transmission. Everyone looks at him and says nothing. Dedede looks at Meta Knight and Kirby.  
  
"Well? What are ya waitin' for? Go find Nightmare Enterprises and make sure they pay for invading my castle!"  
  
Meta Knight nods and Kirby jumps up in excitement. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Back at the Palma City warzone, Christopher slashes a huge monster in the chest with the two swords he has in each hand. "52!" He slashes another. "53!" An extremely huge golem monster comes running towards him. Christopher stabs his right hand sword into the golem. He quickly runs behind it and stabs his back with the other sword and kills it. "Big ones count for 2! 55!" He pulls his swords put of the monster and runs into another crowd of N.M.E. soldiers.  
  
Mathuis, meanwhile, is easily blocking the sword slashes of his enemy using his wrist guard. Another sword bearing monster comes behind him. He moves out of the way of the incoming sword. As he thought, the sword pierces the monster he was fighting and kills it. Mathuis then faces the other. "RAPID PUNCH!!!" In an insane speed, he punches the monster about 20 times in the face. He closes the move with a swift uppercut that finishes off the monster.  
  
Christopher starts slashing his way though the crowds of monsters until he meets up with Mathuis. He then notices a large cart with the words "Trinitrotoluene" on the side of a large barrel.  
  
"Mathuis!" He shouts to his friend.  
  
"What is it?" Mathuis answers, while still fighting.  
  
"What the hell does 'Trinitrotoluene' mean?"  
  
"I believe that's the long word for the abbreviation for..."  
  
Mathuis and Christopher's eyes snap open. "TNT!!!" They both shout.  
  
A monster was wheeling the explosive to the wall.  
  
"I'll stop the monster!" Mathuis shouts to Christopher. "You warn the other soldiers!" Mathuis fights his way though the crowd of monsters to get to the wall.  
  
"CLEAR THE WALL!!! MAKE A GAP!!!" Christopher shouts to the army. They get away from the section of wall the monster is heading for.  
  
The monster has made it to the wall and lights the fuse. Mathuis tries to fight his way to it and makes it there. But before he can do anything...  
  
KABOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
The TNT explodes and sends Mathuis flying into a crowd of monster. All the monsters that were near the bomb are killed by the explosion and by the falling rocks. The wall now has a huge hole.  
  
"MATHUIS!!!" Christopher runs over to the fallen General. When he gets there, he sees him lying on the ground. "MATHUIS!  
  
Mathuis quickly jumps to his feet. He shouts to the army. "STOP THEM FROM REACHING THE CITY!!!"  
  
"WE'RE RUNNIG LOW OF ARROWS!!!" shouts back a soldier.  
  
"FALL BACK TO THE CITY!!! STOP THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE WOMAN AND CHILDREN!!!" he starts to run though the monsters to reach the hole in the wall. He looks back and sees Christopher still fighting the monsters. "Christopher!"  
  
"I can take care of these guys!" He shouts back to Mathuis. "I don't care if I gotta make sure every monster drops one-by-one! I'm stayin'!"  
  
"This is no time to act stupid!" Mathuis runs back to Christopher and tries to pull him back.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He pushes Mathuis back and continues to fight. "I still got some fight left in me!"  
  
"I hate to do this!" Mathuis punches Christopher in the gut.  
  
"ACK!" Christopher passes out.  
  
Mathuis holds Christopher over his shoulder and runs to the city, punching and kicking his way through. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Kabu Canyon, Joe, Rona, and Ninja are over swarmed with monsters and beasts. Joe is fighting a wolf monster but gets slashed in the face ,during the fight. Rona is sing her sword to slash as many monsters she can, but because of the stress the blade has been under, it snaps in two while she's fighting a sword monster. Ninja is running out of T-stars and getting tired from the constant teleportation and dodging the claws of mantis. The Cappies watch in horror from inside Kabu.  
  
"Who's winning..." Tuff asks Tiff with worry.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Tiff says. "But I don't think they can last for too much longer..."  
  
Tuff knew what she meant. Things were looking bad for Joe, Rona, and Ninja. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meta Knight and Kirby were running through the remains if Cappytown. Meta Knight led the way.  
  
"We must find Joe." Meta Knight said. "He must know where N.M.E.'s hideout is. When he took one more step, a giant fireball exploded next to him and covered him in smoke. "AHH!"  
  
"PYO" Kirby mewls panicky. He runs over to Meta Knight, who is lying on the ground unconscious and badly burned. When he gets to him, 10 giant mantis burrow out of the ground and sorry him. He mewls with more worry as they draw in closer. Suddenly, his eyes narrow with determination. "H'yo!" He discards the Flame ability and sucks up one of the mantises and transforms into Cutter Kirby.  
  
He takes the cutter off the top of his hat and throws it at one of the mantises. He cuts off its head and kills it. He then runs up to another and uses the cutter to slash it 3 times and destroys it. A mantis comes up behind it and slashes at Kirby. But he jumps into the air to dodge it and uses the drops down to it and cuts it in half. Before any more mantises can act, Kirby throws the blade like a boomerang and strikes the remaining monsters all at once. He destroys all of them and their remains explode. His blade returns to him and he puts it back on his hat. Little did he know, Meta Knight, who he thought was unconscious, was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Is this how Kirby's fighting ability works?" Meta Knight thought. "When the safety of one of his friends is at stake, he becomes much more powerful?" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Palma City's defenses were decreasing fast. The once proud army of 300 was reduced to only 150 brave men who refused to die without a fight. With over 50 killed and 100 injured and unable to fight, N.M.E. overpowered them. After Mathuis put Christopher in a safe place to rest, he gave his army a simple command. "Kill them! Before they kill you! And don't allow them to get any further to shelter!" This battle turned from a war, to a street brawl, right in the city.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Mathuis delivered a powerful kick in the face to a monster about his size. When another came behind him, he quickly turned around. "RAPID PUNCH!!!" He punched it about 15 times in the mid-section and elbowed it in the face. He saw one of his men caught in a sword duel with another monster. He ran behind and hooked him arm over its head. "VANISHING DROP!!!" He jumped into the air, taking the monster with him. And then turned upside-down and spun in the air while descending. When the monster's head hit the ground, it was enough force to kill it. Mathuis rose up and looked to the hole in the wall. More monsters began flooding out. "They never stop... When will it end?" He thought this while he ran towards the wall to meet the incoming monsters in combat.  
  
"Ow..." Christopher was walking though the streets, clutching his stomach, the spot where Mathuis punched him. "That old man musta ate a LOT of bran to punch that hard..." He stopped in front of a ogre that was 5 times bigger than he and carried a club that was about his size. "Wanna play, big guy?" he reached for his swords. "Dammit..." He realized that when Mathuis punched him, he dropped and left his swords outside the wall. "When I REALLY coulda used em'..." The ogre slammed it's weapon down on Christopher. But he moved quickly out of the way and the club only got the sidewalk. "Just want we need... more cracks in the street!" The ogre kept swinging the club around but Christopher kept dodging it. He does a few back flips until he's standing by a streetlight. He gets a grip on it and pulls it out of the ground. "This'll be bad for the taxpayers, but what the hell." With one swing, he strikes the ogre in the face with the light and knocks it out. "Excuse the pun, but 'Lights out.'" Suddenly, a green whip gets wrapped around his next, cutting off his air. "GAK!!!" he turns around and sees a imp monster laughing while holding the whip. "I know ya wanna hang, but I'm busy!" He grabs the whip and pulls the monster closer to him. He then wraps the whip around its neck and chokes it to death. "Sorry, pal. If I could do a quick painless stab I woulda." A sword-bearing monster was running towards Christopher. He unwraps the whip off his neck. "Take a load off! Ya look tired!" He throws the whip at the monster's ankle and it wraps around it. He pulls back and trips it. This causes the monster to drop its sword. Christopher runs to the sword and grabs it. He drives it into the chest of the monster and kills it. "Nothing beats a sword!" He runs towards a faraway group of monsters and gets back into the battle. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The warriors at Kabu Canyon were still having trouble. After fighting a gang of monsters, Joe gets knocked into a stone cliff. He's covered in battle wounds and scars, but he refuses to stop fighting. Rona has trying to dodge all the attacks she could after breaking her sword. Ninja was out of energy and was suffering attack after attack by a group of monsters.  
  
"Ha...Ha..." Joe was breathing hard. They were still out numbered 40 to 4. Thankfully, after Dedede destroyed the transporter, the rushing numbers of monsters decreased. "Hang in there...everyone..."  
  
"We need to fall back, Joe!" Rona told Joe.  
  
"We can't keep fighting like this..." Ninja managed to say despite getting beaten.  
  
"If we don't get out of here, we'll all die!"  
  
"Ha... you guys... go inside Kabu... and rest..." Joe told the others. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can..."  
  
"No offense Joe..." Ninja started to say. "But not even you can give us enough time to rest up..."  
  
Just then, 5 huge monsters were charging toward Joe. He couldn't move, or breathe. His life was flashing before his eyes. His life was about to come to an end. He muttered, "C'mon..."  
  
Before they came any closer, a missile flew towards them and exploded when it hit them. After the smoke cleared, the monsters were gone. Just dust in the wind. The warriors looked at where the missile came from and saw on a cliff a young girl holding a strange weapon in her hands. Tiff, who was still watching, recognized her. "Sirica!"  
  
It was Sirica. Daughter of Garlude. When she last was on Pop Star, she accused Meta Knight of stealing the sword, Galaxia, from her. After seeing what really happened for herself, she left the planet in peace. She even offered to help in the fight against N.M.E.  
  
"Looks like I arrived just in time." She commented. Standing beside was Meta Knight's two followers, Sword and Blade.  
  
Blade mutters some garbled speech. "... Meta Knight sent us to find her..."  
  
"He knew we'd need her for this battle." Sword told Tiff.  
  
"And by the looks of things, you 3 need to rest." Sirica said.  
  
"What 3?" Joe argued back. "I'm stayin' in this fight!"  
  
"You need a break!"  
  
"I got a bone to pick with Nightmare, and his monsters!"  
  
"And you'll REALLY be useful for this battle when you don't have the energy to fight!"  
  
"Who said I don't have the energy?" Joe gets up and yells in pain. "AHH!!!" He falls to the ground again.  
  
"Sword...Blade... do you mind?"  
  
Sword and Blade jumped off the cliff and landed next to Joe, they each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him into Kabu.  
  
"LEMME GO! LEMME GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Joe screamed as he was pulled into Kabu. Ninja and Rona followed.  
  
Sirica looked at the remaining monsters. They stared and growled ferociously at her. She drew out the blade from her weapon. Without a word or facial change, she jumped off the cliff and slashed one of the enemies in half. She then back flips to dodge an incoming sword slash and counter by shooting the monster with the gun part of her weapon. The brigade of bullets kills the monster. She then aims towards another monster and another and kills both of them. As a large group of monsters surround her and draw in closer, she leaps high into the air and fires a missile at them. The explosive kills them all on contact. She lands atop a cliff and hears a voice from faraway.  
  
"P'YO!!!" Kirby and Meta Knight come running into the battlefield.  
  
Meta Knight draws out his sword and slashes his way though the monster and kills all that he passes. Kirby uses the Cutter Ability he still has and uses it to finish off the remaining monsters. Every monster has been killed and the battle has finally ended. Tiff, Tuff, Joe, Rona, and Ninja walk out of Kabu.  
  
"It's finally over..." Tiff says.  
  
"No." Meta Knight replied. "It's time to finish this. Kabu! The time has come..."  
  
The stone monument Kabu stated to speak. "Are you sure that is what you want done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well" The ground stated to rumble violently.  
  
"W-w-w-w-what's h-h-h-h-happening?" Tuff managed to say.  
  
The ground that everyone stood on started to part. They all moved quickly and watch as an airship started to rise out from under the surface. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise at the huge ship.  
  
"What is that..." Tiff asks with awe in her voice.  
  
"It is called an airship." Meta Knight answers her. "It is the only thing that will get us to N.M.E.'s hideout. It's speed and weapons will help past the defenses. This airship will be called... The Halberd." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Palma City was still engulfed in the heat of war. Inside the shelter were hundreds of children and women who were there to be safe from the monsters. Many children were crying and whimpering in fear. A woman with blond hair, wearing a light green dress is by the door looking though a peephole.  
  
"They're right outside." She says. "They... they got though the wall..."  
  
"Marie." An elderly woman with graying hair, wearing a dark blue kimono and yellow scarf walks next to her. "Where is Mathuis? Is he out there?"  
  
The elderly woman is the wife of Mathuis, Rosa. Marie, the younger woman is the beloved of Christopher.  
  
"I don't see him... or Christopher. I'm worried about both of them..."  
  
Another woman runs up to the other two. She looked panicked. "Rosa! Dekar's gone!"  
  
"What?!" Rosa replies with worry and panic. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the alleyway between the shelter and another building, 3 imps were beating up Christopher. He was laying on his stomach as they kicked him and stomped on him. He had blood coming out of his mouth and nose.  
  
One imp laughed. "The great general of the Palma Land army? You're worthless."  
  
"Uhhh..." Christopher groans out in pain. "If you... bastards would fight me like men... I'd have a chance to kick your...asses..."  
  
"Shut your FACE!" an imp shouts at him as it kicks him in the ribcage.  
  
Christopher lets out a shout of pain. Drops of blood come out of his mouth. All the imps start to laugh even more. Suddenly, a round stone comes flying towards one of them. It strikes the imp in the face. He looks towards the direction it came from and sees a young boy standing by two garbage cans. It was Dekar.  
  
Christopher saw him. "Get out of here, Dekar!!!"  
  
Rather than listen, Dekar charges towards the imps at full speed. He yells in anger as he gets closer. When he reaches them, one of them backhands him in the face. The force is enough to knock him down to the ground.  
  
"You shoulda gone home, little boy." A of the imps say in a taunting tone.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Christopher shouts at them. "HE'S JUST A KID!!!"  
  
"A kid?" says to the imps. "Then I guess I'm..." he kicks Dekar in the stomach. "Kicking a kid!"  
  
"Or should we..." another imp says as he stomps on his back. "Stomp on him!"  
  
"Maybe we should..." the last imp kicks him in the chest. "Break his ribs!"  
  
Dekar tries to get up. "Ugh...ha..." He is breathing hard and groaning in pain.  
  
"Awe... He's trying to get up." Another imp sneers at him. He then pushes him back on the ground. He imps laugh again.  
  
"LET HIM GO!!!" Christopher tries to convince the imps to release Dekar, but they continue to stomp all over the kid. "HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS BATTLE!!!"  
  
"He's right." One of the imps says to the others. "Let him up." The other two help Dekar to his feet. Amazingly he still stand on his own. They back away from him. "He isn't involved in this battle. So..." he draws out a small dagger. "He dies."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Christopher shouts in anger.  
  
The imp pulls the dagger back and thrusts it towards Dekar. Before the dagger touches him, Dekar grabs the imp by the wrist and has a tight grip on it. This causes him to drop the dagger.  
  
"HEY!" The imp shouts out. Dekar tightens his grip. "AHH!!!" he shouts out in pain.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" The imp asks his partner who's in the trip grip. "Finish him off!"  
  
"The little bastard won't let go!"  
  
"I'll do it then!" the imp pulls out his dagger and thrusts it towards Dekar. Dekar uses his free right hand to punch the imp in the stomach. "ACK!" The imp doubles over in pain. Dekar than punches the imp the neck. A sickening crack is heard and the imp drops dead. His neck and throat was broken and smashed.  
  
"You little!" The 3rd imp tries the same move as the other 2. When his dagger gets close, Dekar moves his head back and only gets a small scratch in the left cheek.  
  
"Grrrrrrr..." Dekar growls with anger and punches the imp in the stomach. The force of the blow is so powerful, blood flows out of its back and stomach. The imp falls to the ground, dead. Dekar looks into the eyes of the last imp, the imp whose wrist he is squeezing. Dekar's once brown eyes turned a blood red color. His grip on the imp's wrist gets tighter.  
  
"Ahh!" Blood stops flowing to the imp's wrist and it is in pain. "W-wait..." It smiles at Dekar. "You obviously have more power than even the 2 generals of this army. Maybe even the 2 Star Warriors were looking for. Maybe instead of the Star Warriors, Nightmare might gladly have you fight in our army. You could be the most powerful being in the universe. What do you say?"  
  
"DON'T LISTEN, DEKAR!!!" Christopher yells out.  
  
Dekar starts to loosen his grip.  
  
"So, you have decided to join us?"  
  
Dekar looks at Christopher, than at the imp. He simply says one word. "No."  
  
He tightens his grip again and rips the imp's arm right out of its socket. The imp screams a bloodcurdling cry of agony. Dekar then grabs the imp's neck and chokes him. It struggles to get a breath, but to no avail. After a few seconds, the imp's only arm goes limp and its groan silence. His eyes are wide open but it is clear that imp has suffocated and died. Dekar let's go of its neck and its body falls to the ground. Dekar takes a step away from it and looks at it. His eyes start to close and he collapses to the ground.  
  
"Dekar!" Christopher rises slowly to his feet and walks over to Dekar. He lifts him off the ground and to his feet. Dekar slowly wakes up.  
  
"What...what happened?" Dekar says wearily  
  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"That... monster hit me in the face, and I just blacked out... That's all I can remember..."  
  
"That's all you remember?" Christopher thinks to himself. "Can it be that his father's curse... passed on to him?"  
  
"What's wrong, Christopher?"  
  
"Nothing, kid. Let's get you to safer ground." Christopher helps Dekar back to the shelter. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Halberd traveled though space to find where N.M.E was hiding. Inside it, the group of warriors who were ready for the final fight was silent. Only the sounds of the ship could be heard. Meta Knight piloted the ship. Joe, Ninja, Rona, Sirica, Blade, Sword, and Kirby were sitting in another room, waiting for the big fight against N.M.E.  
  
Joe broke the silence. "So... this is it... the fight to settle the war... I guess... things are gonna get a lot tougher for us, huh?"  
  
"That's a given, Joe." Ninja said hesitantly. "We can't expect N.M.E. to make it easy for us."  
  
"We can't hold this off any longer." Roan started to say. "Nightmare must be stopped."  
  
"We only get one shot with this." Sirica said. "We can't afford to mess up. Too many lives depend on our success."  
  
For the rest of the ride, there was silence. Not even Kirby said a word. Little did everyone know that 4 stowaways were aboard. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala, were all hiding in a storage room, and they wanted to help out in any way they could. Even if the others didn't know about it.  
  
The battle between the Star Warriors and N.M.E is drawing to its end. Only one battle will decide the fate of the universe. But while they try to find Nightmare, Palma City is still engaged in it's full out war against the army of monsters that threaten their safety. Will the Star Warriors be victorious, or will Nightmare and his army of monster defeat the only hope of survival left?  
  
TEASER:  
  
Voice: Hey, everyone! Even though Palma City is getting its ass kicked by N.M.E.'s forces, we still got the final battle. And you can guarantee that Kirby and his friends will give them a fight to remember. I just think it's messed up to have this as a two-parter! Whoever came up with the concept of "cliff-hangers" should get the hell beat outta them! Do we REALLY need to leave dozens of people in suspense?  
  
Kirby: Hey! Calm down, will ya?  
  
Voice: What the hell? You can talk?  
  
Kirby: Next episode:  
  
Battle of Fate!  
The Final Defense!  
  
Kirby: You don't wanna miss it!  
  
Voice: Even if it is a stinkin' two-parter!  
  
END TEASER  
  
I wasn't too happy, making this a cliffhanger, but I really needed a break from typing this since I have other fics I'm working on. Hopefully, I'll get part 2 done quickly and show you what happens. Most of this fic was concentrated on Palma City, so the second part will be mostly focused on Kirby's battle. If you have any questions or criticism (constructive) email me at gamerctm@yahoo.com . Later! 


End file.
